Pain of Destiny
by Arytra
Summary: Every story has a beginning and every character has a reason for becoming who they are. For Zordon, Rita, Zedd, Divatox, Dimitria, and Dulcea, those reasons started long ago and will pave the future of Good, Evil, and Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. It's Disney's. I promise.

Author's Note: I have decided that my muse was bored and decided to liven up my writing life. Therefore, this was created. I don't know if I'll continue it or leave it here but I'll leave it open ended for now. If I decide to end it here, I'll make sure to change it to complete. Otherwise, I think I left it at a place where I don't need to continue it but I can if I wish to.

**Pain of Destiny**

The young Eltarian let his leg dangle from the tree branch as he randomly picked off some of the leaves that were beginning to grow. He leaned back, resting against the hard bark and dropped one of the leaves at a time downward until they rested upon his sleeping companion's head. Sighing, he tried again, but the only thing the prevailed was that the other's hair was covered in leaves. Determined at this point, and not wanting to get out of the tree, he found some of the buds that hadn't grown yet and picked those, tossing them down after. When his companion jumped up, ready for a fight, the first leaned back and looked amused. At his snickering, the second looked up in annoyance.

"You could not have just called my name?" He demanded and the first shook his head.

"Be ready for anything. That's what my father always says," he answered with a smirk as he jumped out of the tree. "Besides, I was getting bored."

"There are other things to do which do not bothering me, Zedd. Such as your favored game of chasing any available female," he grumbled and Zedd looked insulted.

"Not every one," he said before grinning. "Just most. I'm not interested in just one girl like you, Zordon."

"I am not…" he began, but he was cut off before he could finish.

"Donnie!" A shrill voice called out causing the young Eltarian to close his eyes. He counted backwards for about seven numbers before sighing and turning around and trying to smile at the young woman as she ran toward him. His companion snickered next to him, finding the situation amusing. Zordon gave him a quick glare before turning his attention to the girl as she ran toward them. "Donnie!"

"Why do you insist on calling me by that absurd nickname?" He asked as she finally caught up with him. He made sure to stop her from falling forward as she tended to do when she was excited and held her in place. "My name is Zordon, Diva. Zordon."

"I like Donnie," Diva answered, sticking her nose up a bit. Her twin sister offered Zordon a small smile and shrugged. Zordon did his best not to sigh at the pair as he let Diva go. She was loud, abrasive, outgoing, vain, and followed them around like a puppy. Still, she knew what she wanted and she wasn't about to back down which Zordon had to admire. It was her sister, Dimitria, that worried Zordon. Unlike her sister, she was shy and had unfortunately gotten the speech of Inquiris unlike her sister where everything came out as a question. Needless to say, Dimitria didn't say much out of embarrassment. Not that that stopped Diva from including her sister and it was hard to get a word in around the more talkative sister anyway.

"I realize you do, Diva," Zordon answered, trying not to get too annoyed. "Yet, I do not."

"You just think you don't," Diva assured him and waved over at his companion. "Hi, Z!"

Zedd nodded back at her, trying not to laugh at the moment since that would anger both of them and he was pretty sure that Dimitria wasn't quite strong enough to pull them off him. Instead, he put his hand on his companion's shoulder smiling a bit at the slightly older Eltarian. "It's Diva."

Zordon sighed and nodded before turning to the offending girl. "What did you need, Diva?"

"Huh? Oh right. Cea sent us. She and Rita just got back," she answered happily. She didn't have to say anything else as Zordon took off into a dead run right after that. Zedd burst out laughing at the sight before putting one arm around Diva and the other around Dimitria. Diva looked toward where Zordon had raced off. "You're welcome!"

Zedd laughed again. "Don't take it personally, Diva," he assured her. "You know how he gets around those two. Besides, it's his loss if he's going to leave two perfectly beautiful women behind."

"He'd never do that for me if I came back," she pouted instead. He snickered and kissed her cheek.

"How would we know? You never leave," he joked and she turned on him, causing him to race after Zordon as Diva turned violent. Dimitria sighed, but followed after, slower than the others.

* * *

Rita dusted her dress off and glanced over at Dulcea. The other woman always looked to be in control of the situation, something that Rita greatly admired. Then again, while Rita excelled in magic, the only magic Dulcea could use was to turn herself into an owl which would have been far behind Rita's own power to turn _others_ into birds.

Dulcea looked over at her and smiled. "Did you remember your bags?" She asked and Rita held them up proudly. She'd forgotten them last time and the two women had had to go all the way back to get them. The younger woman had the feeling that the priestess wasn't going to let her live that down anytime soon. "Good."

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Rita asked after a moment, looking outward and Dulcea laughed.

"Patience, Rita. Patience. I am certain that Diva is doing what she can," the older woman assured her. "Look, here he comes now."

Rita sighed and shook her head a bit. "He was worried again," she muttered and Dulcea smiled.

"He worries about you, Rita," she reminded her. "He loves you."

Zordon stopped in front of them, quickly looking them over. "Thank you for helping to keep her safe, Dulcea," he said politely, giving a small bow. Dulcea nodded her own head in acknowledgement.

"I did little," she answered. "She has grown, Zordon."

Rita stood up proudly and nodded as Zordon chuckled. "She has, has she?" He asked.

"I don't know," Zedd said casually as he waltzed up behind them. "She still looks like the runt we sent with Dulcea to me."

"Who asked you?" Rita snapped, to which Zedd held his hands up mockingly, before she looked at Zordon instead. "I'm top of my class."

Zordon nodded appreciatively and smiled. "I would expect nothing less from my little sister. Come. Father is waiting," he told her and glanced at Dulcea. "Will you be staying a few days?"

She nodded. "Go. I will talk with you at a later time," she assured him. He nodded and the duo headed off. Zedd glanced at her looking uncharacteristically serious once he was certain that the twins were not in earshot and his other friends were gone. A quick glanced showed him that the four were catching up and he turned back to Dulcea.

"What's wrong, Cea?" He asked her and she sighed.

"I am not…" she started but at his look, she continued. "Zandrenth."

Zedd looked a little confused by that. "Zandrenth? Uncle Zandrenth? The one that just adopted that orphaned boy… Regis, Ronald…"

"Rito," Dulcea answered. "Yes. We fear he has switched sides."

Zedd whistled and shook his head. "Not good."

"No," she agreed. "I need Zordon to come with me. We must find out if the rumors are true."

"Hope they're not. He gives the best presents," Zedd joked. Dulcea shot him a look and he put his hands up in surrender. "So, why Zordon?"

"It will be more convincing if two of us can testify as to any wrongdoing or to prove him innocent. Zordon is best equipped for either outcome," she answered.

Zedd winced a bit. "Wesprin is not going to like that," he said softly. "He was hoping that he'd have another year before he lost his son."

"I am not taking him. Merely borrowing him," she answered and looked at him. "Did you wish to come, Zedd?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm a talented sorcerer, but I'm not much of a fighter. You know that. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on the girls."

Dulcea chuckled. "And yet, you would never think of protecting me?"

"Cea, you're many things. Helpless isn't one of them," he said grinning before sobering up again. "Good luck."

"Thank you," she assured him before heading back to the ship. "I appreciate that."

* * *

Zordon watched with a smile as his father changed from the stern diplomat to a happy father as he swung his teenage daughter in the air. The younger male folded his arms as he watched before finally giving a small cough to remind them both he was in the room. "I realize you are pleased, Father, but I would like some time with my sister as well. Especially considering the day."

"I was worried I wouldn't make it back in time," Rita said, though she was smiling when she said it. _Ten years. Ten years since I came to live with Wesprin and Zordon. _She released Wesprin and smiled at Zordon who nodded back as Wesprin led them to the table. Dinner was a time for discussing the children's day and afterward, Wesprin would let them know if anything of interest had come up.

Rita told them of the various spells she'd learned during the past three months. A couple of years behind him, Zordon could tell that she'd be just as capable as him. He had the feeling that Wesprin would be bragging to Zedd's father, Toren, in the morning. At least Rita wasn't competing against anyone as Zordon had been. Zedd and Zordon had tried hard to outdo each other at magic for the years they'd been at their own school. Toren and Wesprin had taken turns bragging to each other about their children to the amusement of Rita who insisted she'd beat them both out eventually. Still, it had been a surprise to both of the elder Eltarians to find that their offspring acted like the other's parent. Zordon, like Toren, was willing to fight for justice and Toren had taught him everything he knew to make sure the young man was capable. It was more than he could get out of his own son, who Wesprin had figured out at an early age that Zedd's gift for talking himself out of trouble might be better suited for a life of diplomacy.

"What about you, Zordon?" Rita asked and he shrugged.

"Practicing, mostly. Keeping Zedd and the girls out of trouble," Zordon answered. Wesprin chuckled.

"He is exaggerating," the elder Eltarian answered. "I have been teaching Zedd for most of the day."

"Fine tuning his ability to talk himself out of trouble, Father. That is all you are doing. I assure you, the fathers of the village are not going to thank you," Zordon assured him, though he was smiling when he said it. Rita laughed as she looked between the two and shook her head. She relaxed a bit, happy to be home.

* * *

Zordon stepped onto the ship, stretching as he did so. With Rita home, he'd taken the day off that Toren had been trying to force on him for a full season which meant that he'd overslept for the first time in a long time. He knocked on the side of the ship and stifled a yawn as he waited for Dulcea to answer. For some reason, she insisted on staying within it when she was on Eltar instead of staying with his family. The door opened, allowing him within its confines as he faced Dulcea. He smiled and nodded at her properly as he entered the ship and she did the same until the door was closed. Afterward, he wasn't sure who had begun it, but both of them were enjoying the kiss that had happened. After a few minutes, he let her go and looked at her.

"Welcome back, Dulcea," he said softly and she returned the smile he gave her. He rested in the co-pilot's chair as she sat down in the pilot's seat and looked at her. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well," she assured him before sighing. "I did not wish to ask this…"

"No. Dulcea, she just got back," Zordon said sternly. "You just have gotten back. Stay."

"I cannot. We cannot. Zordon, I need you," Dulcea answered though she looked much more uncomfortable. "You know as well as I that the only reason you are still here is because Toren wished it to make sure you had a better teaching than others. The Council of Light is not going to allow you all of that time now. They sent me to try to make it easier on you."

"You know I do not want this, Dulcea. Toren wants me to take over here. I could stay on Eltar…" he began and the woman next to him sighed.

"We were the top of our class," she reminded him. "If it was not you, it would be Zedd."

Zordon thought about his oldest friend being dragged into a fight that he didn't want to be in. He wouldn't want to force his own fate onto the other. He sighed and nodded. "Father will not be pleased."

"I know," she answered. "We leave tomorrow."

He only nodded as she explained the situation, hoping that this would be the last time he'd have to travel from Eltar. Perhaps he could convince Dulcea to settle down there and they could begin a new life, but for now, they each had their duty. It was only for small favors that they were able to do it together.

* * *

"You're not serious!" Zordon sighed at his sister's words, wishing he'd taken Zedd's advice and left in the night without telling her. Wesprin, not to his surprise, had reacted about as well as Zedd had expected, but he'd given his blessing to his son. Zordon was glad for it, knowing it would have been harder to go without it. Still, that left Rita who was not about to give her blessing for this 'fool's errand' as she'd put it and had been trying to talk him out of it since. Dulcea placed his bags on the ship while he turned back to his enraged younger sister.

"Rita, Dulcea and I need to check this out. If Zandrenth has changed sides, then Destrina will know," Zordon reminded her. He glanced over at Dimitria and Diva. "Is there anything you want me to tell your mother?"

"Just tell her we're doing okay, Donnie," Diva said happily as Dimitria nodded. "And we love her. That stuff."

Zordon nodded once and turned to Rita. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise. Be good for Father."

She nodded and watched as Dulcea and her brother took off in the ship, heading toward what they hoped would be answers. Rita sighed and felt an arm around her, looking over to see Zedd giving her a small smile.

"Come on. Let's get back inside. It's getting late," he reminded her.

They made their way back to the house when the first explosion hit. Zedd's eyes widened, not sure what was going on. After the second explosion happened, however, he quickly figured it out. "Dimi, Diva, stay close you two! Rita, don't leave my side."

All three young women nodded and he led them through the streets, trying to find somewhere safe. The streets were filled with screams and Zedd watched as various people were picked up off the street by large birds and dropped onto the ground, killing them instantly. He felt sick to his stomach as he watched and hurried to his father's house, hoping he'd know what to do. He knew that Rita's father would be worried, but it was better if they survived right now rather than relieving the elder Eltarian's fear.

He rushed into his house, finding it empty. "Father! Father!" He called, but no response was given. He sighed, but nodded to himself and turned to Rita. "Stay here."

"Where are you going?" She asked and Zedd sighed.

"Look, we can't all stay here. Especially if they can sense magic. Besides, I've got to hide Diva and Dimi too," Zedd answered. Before he could continue, he heard the door slam open. "Or, new plan. Rita, basement. Diva, attic. Dimi, pick a bedroom."

All three girls quickly obeyed. He breathed in and out slowly as he waited, hoping it was just his father as he grabbed his practice staff. He tried not to make too much noise and got ready to fight back, though most everyone knew that he wasn't like Zordon. His magic was easily on par with his best friend, but his fighting abilities weren't. "Zedd."

Zedd's heart stopped when he heard the voice and looked into the eyes of his father as the man was bound and being dragged in. The young man could see the physical pain his father was in and the emotional turmoil at seeing his only son standing there. His eyes moved up into the dark pair of Zandrenth's. The man looked at Zedd and forced a fake smile. "Zeddy."

"Don't call me that," Zedd answered coldly. This man had been an ally, he'd come to Zedd's fourteenth birthday, been notified when Zedd had been born. His father, Zordon's father, they had both trusted him. His father tried to break through his bonds, no doubt to save his only child. Zedd fired off three different spells, but they did nothing. Zandrenth merely threw out a hand and Zedd went down. He heard his father calling his name and tried to pull himself back up. He wanted to yell at his father to stop, worried that Rita, Diva, or Dimitria would come running.

"Your father didn't brag about you enough, Boy," Zandrenth informed him, kneeling down to Zedd's level. Zedd tried to pull himself back up again, but Zandrenth held him down. "That should have killed you."

"Bastard," Zedd whispered and Zandrenth chuckled.

"Quite the boy you have here, Toren," Zandrenth mentioned. "Stronger than I would have expected."

"Good," Toren answered with both pride and anger. Zandrenth chuckled.

"I shouldn't leave him alive, but strong as he is, he's no match for me. He never will be a match for me," Zandrenth answered and looked back down at Zedd. "Consider your life to be an early birthday present."

He pulled himself off of the boy and turned to Toren, heading over to him. Zedd's father seemed to know what was coming and stood ready, not taking his eyes off his son. The young man tried again to pull himself up, but instead he could only watch as Zandrenth impaled his father, watching in amusement as the old warrior hit the floor, eyes still wide opened from the pain. Zedd heard his voice call out and then he heard the scream. He whipped his head around, easily cursing himself for doing so, to see Rita standing in the door way.

"Rita! Run!" Zedd commanded, but she seemed frozen in place.

"Uncle," she murmured instead. Zedd pulled himself, heading toward her, but Zandrenth got in the way again, tossing Zedd aside.

"Wesprin's girl," he said, looking Rita over. "You'll do."

"Get your hands off her!" Zedd yelled, charging at him. He felt the magic rip into him, knocking him back to the ground.

"Stay out of my way, Boy," Zandrenth commanded. He reached over to Rita, gently putting her to sleep with magic.

"Zandrenth…!" Zedd called out and the man turned back to him, once again looking amused. He dropped the humanish illusion and became black and gold, a monstrous appearance.

"Vile, Zedd. Master Vile," he corrected. He patted the young man on the head, patronizing him, and picked up Rita. Zedd tried to get up, but he couldn't. He wanted to chase after, to kill the other, but instead he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Z? You alive? Z?" Zedd groaned as he woke from Diva's voice calling to him.

"Are you alive, Zedd?" There was Dimitria. He thought about rolling over, making it look like he was still sleeping. That usually worked with both women. "Perhaps he died like his father?"

"No!" Diva's voice rang out. "He groaned, didn't he? He's fine!"

"Perhaps it was just air?" Dimitria tried again. As they argued, Zedd tried to collect his thoughts. He'd been unconscious because of Vile. It took him a minute, but everything hit. He was up, nearly knocking both girls over as he did so.

"Zedd! You alright?" Diva asked but Zedd didn't answer the question.

"Wesprin. Did you check on Wesprin?" He asked and both girls nodded, though they looked unsure as what to say. Zedd took the hint, knowing that he wouldn't have to tell his mentor about Rita after all. "Are those things gone?"

"Yes," Diva answered. "Where's Rita?"

"Gone," he answered. He didn't answer further than that, hatred clouding his judgment. He ran his fist into a wall, ignoring the blood that came from it. "Is anyone still alive?"

"Lots," Diva assured him. "They just… left."

Zedd nodded. "Good. We're going to stay here until Zordon and Dulcea get back."

"Then what?" Dimitria asked.

"Then I'm going after that bastard," he answered clutching the staff in his hands as he stopped talking afterward. Dimitria hugged herself and he heard Diva crying on the other side. For him, there was only anger.

* * *

When the ship pulled down, it was clear that Zandrenth hadn't been the only traitor for the time being. The ship was lucky to land considering the shape it was in and Zedd had the feeling it wasn't going to be back in space anytime soon. That was fine with him. He'd gotten another instead and Dulcea wouldn't be able to stop him if he chose to take a different one. Zordon and Dulcea limped out the doors as she clutched her shoulder and he favored his right side. Considering he was still alive, Zedd concluded that the wounds to his friend's side weren't as bad as they looked. Zedd nodded to the twins and they rushed to help Dulcea who gladly took their help. Zedd headed over and helped with Zordon.

They rested nearby, though not going all the way back to the houses. Zedd wanted to tell them what had happened, not show them. They sat there in silence for a moment before Zordon spoke, mostly to Dimitria and Diva. "We were nearly shot down," he told them. "At first, I thought something had happened to your mother but…"

"What were they?' Diva interrupted.

"Space pirates," he answered. "Your mother, she's one of them. You both shouldn't go home right now."

Zedd nodded to them and put one arm around each girl. They leaned into him and he took a breath. "Zandrenth…"

"We were unable to find out," Dulcea answered, but Zedd shook his head.

"He attacked while you were gone," Zedd answered. He removed his top to show the various wounds he had acquired himself. Most of it were just bruises, inside damage considering there had been more magic involved instead of physical weaponry. He slowly put the tunic back on, knowing that he had the duo's attention. He hated himself for having to tell Zordon this when he'd just gotten back and he hated himself for letting it happen. "Your father, Zordon, he's dead."

Zordon's eyes widened and Zedd couldn't blame him. Like Zedd, Wesprin was a diplomat. He had magical experience, but not military expertise. He should have been left alone, but things had changed. Zedd himself had begun to train and learn to fight over the past few days, not about to allow Wesprin's fate to happen to him before he got Rita back. "What is Toren…?"

"Zordon, listen to me. They attacked right after you left. At some point, they killed your father. They killed mine in our house, bound and helpless," Zedd answered angrily. He hadn't been able to do anything and he'd been free. Still, it wasn't Zordon's fault and he tried to soften his voice for the last bit of news. "They took Rita."

"She's dead?!" Zordon demanded and Zedd shook his head.

"No, they just took her. Zandrenth… Master Vile took her," Zedd answered. He strengthened his voice and looked at his old friend. "I'm going after her."

"Zedd, that is a death sentence!" Zordon protested. "We will get her back, but for now we cannot save her. Dulcea and I need to heal. You must heal. You are not a warrior."

"Maybe not before," Zedd agreed. "But I will be this time. I'm the one who lost her and I'm getting her back."

Before Zordon could say anything else, he'd turned and stormed away. He had hoped that Zordon would be just as willing to go as him, but he had always been the more sensible one. Zedd was the hot-head. He could live with that. He'd just go alone. He'd get her back, they'd be happy again, and maybe, in time, he would forgive himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What about this button?" Zedd groaned as his acquired copilot seemed to try to touch everything. He'd gotten the ship, gotten supplies, prepared it without Zordon's help or knowledge and had gotten ready to take off. It was only after he'd left orbit that he realized he'd forgotten to check to make sure that no one had snuck aboard.

"Diva, don't touch that," Zedd told her sternly. Diva put her hands back in her lap and waited a minute before doing anything.

"But what does it do?" She asked again. Zedd had to hand it to her. He might have been ready to throw her out the airlock, but she definitely was persistent. Not for the first time, he wished he had Zordon's patience.

"It ejects annoying co-pilots," he snapped. "Now hush!"

Diva folded her arms and sat back, not saying anything else for a little bit as he concentrated. Zedd was thankful for the moment as he'd never been great with machines and he was trying to concentrate. Just as Dulcea usually drove for Zordon, there was often someone to drive for Zedd as well. He was good with magic, not machines. "I think you're doing it wrong."

Apparently, Diva could see that as well. "Diva…"

"Push the blue button."

He looked over at her and saw how attentive she looked. He wasn't sure when the last time he'd saw her this way was, but it was enough to listen to her. They sped up a bit at the touch, but it was slightly smoother. "How did you know that?"

"Well, red is the break, right? Green gets you going, but blue adjusts it. Sort of like helping you go with the tide, not away from it," Diva answered. At his look, she smiled a bit. "You have your strengths and I have mine. Come on, Z, faster!"

Zedd looked at the controls and back at his companion. She was right. He was far more skilled in magic than she would ever be, but he really had no idea was he was doing right now. "Here, you drive and I'll navigate."

"I thought you couldn't read the console," she mentioned and Zedd shot her a look.

"I'll learn. Now shush and fly."

* * *

Dulcea had to give it to her lover, he really was a patient Eltarian. Zedd would have been throwing things and yelling instead of closing his eyes and trying to find an inner calm. Dimitria was actually clinging to her arm, safely behind the priestess though the tears that were running down her face did little to help Zordon's growing anger. Dulcea herself was annoyed at both Diva and Zedd for pulling this as well as herself for not seeing it. Zedd hadn't been taking any of it well. They'd seen that. They should have reacted to it instead of hoping he'd work past it. Still, now wasn't the time to assign blame. "What do we do?" She asked, sounding as the second in command she was.

"There is nothing we can do," Zordon answered, pulling himself out of the mediation. "We will have to hope that they have enough sense to pull through without dying."

He didn't dare say his other hope that they would somehow save his sister. Instead, he focused on what needed to be done. He almost didn't hear the furious reply that came from Dimitria. "We are just supposed to leave her?"

Zordon collected that calm he was known for and turned to her, gently pushing past Dulcea to place his hands on the young woman's shoulders. "For now. We must let the Council know of this. If we do not, our own families will not be the only affected."

She opened her mouth, most likely to protest, but simply nodded instead. Dulcea nodded once in approval to Zordon who gave her the ghost of a smile as he stood back and crossed his arms. Dulcea looked at him. "When do we leave?"

"Morning," he answered and Dulcea nodded.

"Understood. Dimitria, go and find all of the supplies that were stored away. We will need to take some. I will check on the weapons system and make sure it can get us in the air."

Zordon waited until Dimitria had run off before turning to Dulcea. "And what should I do?"

"Meditate," she answered. "You know as well as I that _they_ will be there."

The shadow of patience was gone as Zordon groaned.

* * *

"Are we almost there yet?" Diva whined, causing Zedd to glare over at her.

"If you ask me that one more time, Diva, I'll throw you out the airlock. Just as soon as I figure out how to work it," he snapped. She pouted as she drove, knowing Zedd's temper was starting to really show.

"Well, if you would have told me how far away it was, I already would know, Z!" She answered.

"I don't know, Diva. I just know it's pretty far away, okay?"

"Fine." The ship was silent other than the dull roars of the engine as they went. Diva took to counting planets as if she were counting exit ramps. Zedd's eyes widened.

"Diva! Three planets to the right!" He called out. She grinned and nodded, gently flying them in that direction. Zedd put a hand on her shoulder which made her grin even more. "Good flying."

"Thanks, Z," she answered softly as she brought them down carefully. "So, this is Onyx? Where's the welcoming committee?"

"Hopefully asleep. Come on, Kid," he answered, heading out of the ship. Diva was quick to follow. It had been Zedd's idea to go to the planet to get information, but it was still a scary concept for them both. After all, Onyx was a planet that they'd been told to stay away from, filled with thugs and gangs. It also, probably for that same seedy reason, had the largest amount of knowledge in the galaxy.

They searched through three bars with no information available. Either no one had heard about it or, more likely, the weren't willing to talk about it with Zedd and Diva. Diva looked frustrated, but Zedd managed to stay in control for the moment. After the third, though, even his patience was beginning to wane. "This isn't working," he muttered.

"I noticed," Diva snapped back. Her arms were folded and she had a slight pout on her face. "There must be _someone_ on this planet who's willing to talk to us!"

"I will, Sweetheart," a voice rang out. They both looked over at the voice and Zedd cringed. He put Diva behind him and stood ready.

"She wasn't asking you," Zedd snapped. The creature just grinned.

"Maybe not, but I wanted to answer," he said with a grin. "Hey, boys! Come see what we've got here."

"Looks fancy, Darkonda!" One of the others said happily. "We want!"

"Then let's get," he snickered. "Just remember, I get the girl."

Zedd whirled his staff around, nailing one of the offenders in the stomach, which cringed and fell easily. One lifted his gun toward Zedd who lifted his staff and lightening crackled from it, hitting the other. It went flying into Diva who screeched for a second as she pulled him off. Zedd whirled on another, but he was caught from behind. He did his best to get out of the predicament when the one behind him let go and fell to the ground, twitching. He glanced over and saw Diva, equally sprawled on the ground from the force of the blast though she was still holding the blaster.

His slight moment of cheer was lost, however, as he took on some of the others and noticed that the leader was heading toward Diva. She tried to shoot him as well, but it just fell off his armor. He reached down and pulled her up as her eyes turned red. Energy flew out of them, nailing Darkonda in the eyes. He winced and let her go, trying to find his way through the temporary blindness as he raced off. The others were beginning to feel the same way and quickly followed.

Zedd looked at his companion. "I think we're too well-dressed," he mentioned. She nodded and joined him.

"So, what are we supposed to wear?" She asked and her eyes lit up. "Do we get to go shopping?"

He laughed at her excitement and was pleased when she didn't drop the blaster. That might come in handy for them both "Yeah, we better."

Clothes weren't cheap or even easy to find there, but they managed. Zedd discarded his diplomatic robe for pants, a shirt and a vest. His boots, which were for more formal occasions, had been traded so that he'd have more workable boots instead. He nodded at the sight smiled as Diva followed.

Her white dress was completely gone and in its place were long boots that went up a little past her knee, a corseted-top and short shorts. She'd put her long hair back into a pony-tail and grinned. "Ready!"

Zedd shook his head, but smiled. They started off before he paused. "Our names."

"What about them?" She asked curiously.

"Everyone knows our names, Diva," he reminded her. "We'll just have to change them."

"Well, you might as well go with Z," she suggested. "I call you that anyway."

"It's simple, it'll work," he answered. "What about you, Diva? You're not going under D, are you?"

"Nope!" She said happily. "Tox. Just Tox."

"Well, _Tox,_ let's get going, huh? Apparently someone saw our little fight and when the staff lit up, he gave me an answer while I was getting the shirt," Zedd told her.

"So, where to, _Z_?" She asked, taking his arm. He grinned.

"Titan."

* * *

Zordon made sure he was his full height as he walked. Unlike his diplomatic friend, Zordon cringed at having to play the politics game. He was calm and capable, but he wasn't much of a manipulator. He couldn't turn others to his side in a sneaky way like Zedd could. He just told the truth, took orders, and gave reports. Unfortunately, this time he was going to have to try for more troops and without his father or Zedd there, he wasn't sure how far he'd get.

Dulcea, for her part, gave him a small smile as she stood at his right side and a light touch on his other arm reminded him that Dimitria had full confidence in him. He glanced over at Dulcea who motioned in front of them, causing Zordon to take a deep breath and put on any sense of diplomatic airs he had. "Auric, Ninjor."

Both turned and looked at him, glancing at each other first before answering. Ninjor grinned in Dulcea's direction while Auric smiled at Dimitria. "Ladies, we are honored," Auric said and Zordon did his best not to sigh.

"Auric…" he said warningly, but Auric wasn't in a mood to listen which never was much of a shock for Zordon.

"I managed to take on a fleet of Zankerians," he informed Dimitria, who nodded politely, but glanced back at Zordon. "There I was, just me and…"

"I'm sure they do _not_ want to hear about that boring babble. An interesting story was when I…" Ninjor said, turning the attention toward himself.

"Well, perhaps another time," Dulcea told him, doing her best to follow Zordon's example. "Besides, Ninjor, you know I am taken."

Ninjor glanced up and looked at Zordon with a slight glare. The other warrior didn't mind too much. After all, Ninjor and he had been at each other's throats for years. Zordon had won Dulcea's heart and Ninjor had never forgiven him for it. After all, Zordon wasn't from the same world as Dulcea and Ninjor which made the latter think he had a better chance. Still, Zordon didn't like to stir the pot as it were. "We need to talk to the council."

"They are busy," Ninjor answered.

"It is important," Dulcea mentioned. Ninjor looked a bit thoughtful while Auric looked ready to throw them out if they tried. After a minute, he nodded. "Alright. But it better be important."

Zordon nodded in understanding. It was, after all, Ninjor's job to guard the entrance so that nothing dangerous could kill the diplomats inside. Auric looked annoyed by the other's choice, but followed his superior's example and let them through.

Thousands of dignitaries awaited them, though there were a few missing: casualties of worlds that had already been destroyed on the outer rim. Worlds the council was willing to surrender as long as peace was still in place. They could allow some planets to be taken as long as more strategic and populated planets were left alone. That was the way of things and Zordon was speaking for the lost planets as well. He felt Dulcea stand next to him as her clothing brushing against him. She gave him a quick nod as she kept Dimitria near her, a sign that the three were in this together.

Silence took over as the Council turned to look at him and Zordon felt uncomfortable. Still, he mustered his courage and forced his feelings down. "Councilors, the Diplomat and Head General of Eltar have fallen."

There was a loud brustling at the news, so much that he couldn't even begin to keep up with the conversation. After a minute, they quieted enough so that Zordon could continue. "Just as important, Destrina has changed sides. We were attacked. The forces of Dark are coming together. We must stop them now before they are too powerful!"

"It is not needed!" One of the old councilmen proclaimed. "There hasn't been a major war in centuries! They stay to their side and we stay to ours."

"What about the outer planets, the ones that are lost. They're not staying to one side any longer. We must fight now," Zordon pushed.

"There is nothing to fight! What happened to those planets was tragic, yes, but we spoke with their own…" The councilman began, but Zordon wouldn't have it.

"And yet, they attacked Eltar. There is a war now and we must be ready!" Zordon pushed, knowing that it was his youth that caused them to brush him aside.

"There is no cause to start a war!" The other argued and many sided with him. Only half of the councilmen had been alive for the last war and even then, some had been children. Even among those who had, there was disagreement for fighting back as they'd seen the devastation war caused.

"Zordon is right." The young Eltarian whipped his head around to see Ninjor standing near him reluctantly. Still, a reluctant ally was still an ally and Zordon was not about to question it. "We must stop them before they take other worlds and kill us all."

"You support this, Ninjor?" One of the other councilmen asked.

"Zordon doesn't crave war," he answered sternly. "If he believes war has come, then it has."

"Then you will lead the force?" Another asked and Ninjor shook his head.

"I cannot," he answered. "I am busy with other duties. Zordon knows far more than I about this threat. He should be the one to head it."

The Council began to talk amongst themselves, leaving the four alone for the moment. Zordon looked straight at his reluctant ally and often rival. "Why me, Ninjor?"

The elder looked a little uncomfortable for only a minute. "I remember losing my own father," he answered. "To lose a father and a mentor in one day… You should avenge them."

Zordon nodded, looking torn. On one hand, he wanted to do as Ninjor suggested but on the other he wanted to find Rita, Zedd, and Diva. As the Council resumed, the decision was made for him. "We will allow this, but only if Zordon leads."

He knew Dimitria was shaking her head no, to go after their friends instead. He knew that Dulcea was staying completely silent, ready to follow his lead. He knew that Ninjor was behind him, expecting him to go and save the universe. In a move that would haunt him for years to come, he bowed before them. "I accept."

* * *

"Of all the places in the galaxy, it had to be Titan," Diva muttered. Zedd gave her a small smile.

"It'll be okay, Tox. We'll just go in, look around, and hopefully find her. We can handle the creatures there," he assured her. On the inside, Zedd was just as worried as his companion. It was understandable for both of them considering that they had to pull this off perfectly. They needed the help, after all. They headed down to the rocky moon, landing in the right area. He glanced at Diva, who nodded and they headed out but there were few there. Zedd smiled at Diva. "The creatures here, there aren't a lot of them. They live longer than we do, so they don't need to have a lot of children. Most of them are off world with travelers to act as bodyguards or fellow warriors. All of them look different in someway, but you can tell families. The family of Jorus has family members with horse like feature: the head, mane and tail. Sometimes, they were hooved on the feet, but not always. After that, there is something different. Wings, horns, barbed tails, stuff like that."

"Which family are we looking for?" Diva asked and Zedd shrugged.

"The one that will answer questions," he answered. The further they got in, the more Titans appeared. Zedd looked between them and chose one of the members of Jorus, an older one with glazed over eyes and three horns, two right above her eyes and the third higher up. She turned to look at him and, though blind, she looked straight at him. It was a little disconcerting, but he wasn't able to even get the question out."

"She is no longer here, Youngling," the Jorus said. "They stayed, took a few of our children and left."

"A few of your children?" Diva asked, sounding a bit shocked, but the Jorus just nodded.

"Weak ones," she assured the girl. "They could not fight."

Diva nodded, though a little confused. Zedd just looked frustrated. "Can you tell us where?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not," she answered. She paused for a moment before nodding to herself. "But, I do know you need help. You mustn't die before you reach your goal."

She snapped her fingers and two young teens appeared. They looked around twelve years of age and both stood ready. The Jorus looked at them approvingly. "You called for us, Shaman?" The male asked.

"Goldar of Griff, Scorpina of Scorpius. I entrust these travelers to you. Guard them, protect them," she answered. Both nodded and stood on opposite sides of Zedd and Diva. "Only if they release you is the contract void."

"Yes, Shaman," both teens acknowledged. She nodded and headed on her way. The male, Goldar, looked at Zedd.

"Where to, my lord?" He asked. Zedd's surprise was quickly hidden.

"Back to the ship," he answered instead. Goldar simply nodded. The female, Scorpina, just stayed by Diva. Zedd wondered if she could even speak. Still, the way Diva carried on at times, some silence might be nice. "Then we're going to find Rita."


End file.
